


What is Happiness?

by Rennaren



Series: Tomorrow [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2, slight spoilers for season 2, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: A sequel to A Simple Beginning. Akane invites Ginoza to come along with her for another visit with Kiyoshiko.





	1. What is Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to my previous work and a continuation of my Tomorrow series. Please enjoy. :)

Closing his eyes Enforcer Nobuchika Ginoza sighed, leaning forward as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the headache that was threatening to form. Perhaps in part brought on by a long day of Inspector Shimotsuki’s temper in close quarters. The last case had been a difficult and by the end of it a rather arduous one. Thankfully the only injuries sustained by the team had been relatively minor ones for the most part, but as Kunizuka and Sugo were still recovering and had been ordered to take time off, that left extra work for everyone else. He had opted to stay after everyone had left and help Akane with the extra workload of filling out and filing reports, though as the pile of paperwork seemed to multiply a part of him was beginning to wish he had tried to simply talk her into going home to rest for the night instead, leaving the work until tomorrow at least. Seeing that they were obviously in for a long night’s work Akane had stepped out a few minutes ago to get them both something to eat, and some coffee. 

_Lots of coffee I hope. I think we’re going to need it, there’s still a lot of paperwork left to get through._ thought Ginoza rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger before finally lifting his head to return to the paperwork on his screen, though his mind continued to drift somewhat. _Was there always this much paperwork when I was an inspector? Or did I simply not notice it? …I need to be sure to help Tsunemori with it more often._

“Is everything all right Ginoza-san?” asked a voice behind Ginoza, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned slightly to see Akane standing next to his desk holding out a steaming cup of coffee, a tray with plates of food and a second cup of coffee on it was balanced somewhat precariously in her other hand. 

“Thank you Tsunemori.” said Ginoza. He smiled wearily, a hint of amusement in his expression as he took the offered coffee cup from Akane, setting it aside on his desk before rising to take the tray from her, being careful not to unbalance it with his touch and cause her to drop it. “I’m fine. I was simply thinking about this report.” 

Akane glanced toward the report displayed on Ginoza’s screen for a moment before turning back to study him with a vaguely dubious expression as he scooted a pile of case files over making room to place the tray on the edge of his desk. “Are you sure Ginoza-san? You look tired.”

Ginoza glanced over at Akane as he lifted his plate from the tray, nodding. “Yes, I’m sure.” Despite his words he was tired, though he was sure that Akane was at least equally exhausted. It had been a trying case for everyone, and in addition she bore the weight of the decisions made and the consequences of them. _Still in some ways it’s better than the alternative. At least both of us are here, it’s better than another long night alone with my thoughts._

Akane surveyed Ginoza a moment longer before shaking her head as she moved to pull a chair from one of the other workstations over to Ginoza’s desk. “At least take a break for now and have something to eat with me then.”

“All right.” agreed Ginoza nodding and setting his plate back on the tray for a moment as he moved the pile of case files to the floor to make room for both he and Akane to eat at his desk.

As they ate Akane and Ginoza chatted about inconsequential things, until Akane paused setting aside her utensils for a moment. “Ginoza-san, do you remember that woman we met about a month ago, Kiyoshiko-chan? …I was thinking of going to see her again sometime soon, now that this case is finished. Why don’t you come with me?” asked Akane, causing Ginoza to glance up from the bite he had been about to take. 

Lowering his hand, Ginoza sat back in his chair slightly to look at Akane. “Again?” he asked. “So you’ve gone back to see her again after the time we’d met her in the park?”

“Yes, once. And once we met for lunch near where she works.” Akane nodded before pausing to sip at her coffee. “She asked about you the last time we met. ‘How you were?’ ‘If I’d seen you lately…?’”

Ginoza frowned slightly, an uneasy feeling settling over him as he fought the urge to fidget with something nervously. “…And what did you tell her?”

“That you were all right.” said Akane shrugging slightly as she picked up her utensil, to begin eating again. “And I told her that we worked together at the MWPSB.”

“…Is that all?” asked Ginoza as he studied Akane. _If that was all, then maybe it’s not enough to worry about… It doesn’t sound like Tsunemori really went into much detail, not enough for her to figure anything out anyway… Wait why does it matter? …It’s not as if I’m likely to encounter her._

“…that’s why I think you should come with me this time, Ginoza-san.” said Akane, her voice finally managing to pull him from his thoughts as she finished an explanation he had obviously missed.

“I should?” asked Ginoza, as he forcibly turned his attention back to what Akane had been saying.

Akane gave him an odd look for a moment, but nodded in reply. “Yes, you enjoyed yourself too when we’d met her didn’t you? And it would be a nice break for you to spend some time away from here.” She finished with a smile, before taking another bite of her meal.

“Um,… yes I suppose so.” agreed Ginoza, feeling as if there was still something he had overlooked.

Akane smiled happily. “Good. I’ll talk to Kiyoshiko-chan and let you know when. And come pick you up that morning.”

Ginoza hesitated a moment, then finally agreed with a nod. “All right Tsunemori.”

“Great.” said Akane, still smiling bright as she finished the last of her food and put her empty plate back on the tray before starting to stand. “…I guess we should probably get back to work, if you’re finished too Ginoza-san.”

“Yes, we should.” Agreed Ginoza, stacking his plate atop Akane’s before moving the tray temporarily to one of the other enforcer’s desks. 

Once Akane had settled back at her own desk and returned to her reports Ginoza sat studying her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling faintly and seemed a bit more cheerful than she had been. Maybe his vague sense of unease was unfounded and not worth giving any further attention after all. _Tsunemori is right, some time away would be nice. And there are worse ways to spend the day I suppose._

 

Morning a few days later found Ginoza standing just inside the glass doors of the MWPSB lobby, a lingering sense of disquiet still gripping him, as he waited for Akane Tsunemori to pick him up. He glanced at the time for a moment, then back toward the doors. _This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t be this uneasy. Though I still am not sure why Tsunemori thought that I should come with her, apart from getting away for a while. …Still she didn’t say what exactly she told that woman,… Michi-san…_ Ginoza was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up outside, looking out the doors once more he saw it was Akane. He sighed, willing himself to relax as he stepped outside and made his way toward her car, trailed by a drone until he had seated himself inside the vehicle. 

“Good morning Ginoza-san. Are you ready to go?” asked Akane, looking over at him with her usual bright smile as she held out a bag from a nearby coffee shop and a to-go cup. “I wasn’t sure if you would have had breakfast yet so I brought you something. I hope it’s all right.” 

“Good morning Tsunemori. Thank you.” said Ginoza as he smiled slightly, warmed by Tsunemori’s typical thoughtfulness, which at the moment also served to set him at ease as she reached out to take the items from her. He had in fact already eaten, but sipped at the hot coffee as they pulled away from the MWPSB. 

“I’m sorry it’s so early.” said Akane, glancing over at Ginoza for a moment before returning her attention to the road. “But I thought this would work out best with all of our schedules. At least this time of day it shouldn’t be quite as hot as last time. Or as long of a walk, I found out how to get to Kiyoshiko-chan’s house without having to walk through the park.”

“It’s all right.” murmured Ginoza nodding at Akane before glancing toward the window, watching the scenery pass by. He still wasn’t really sure why Akane had asked him to come along, or why Michi-san had even wondered about him enough to ask Akane about him, though he supposed he was shortly to find out.

Sometime later Akane pulled to a stop about a block away from Kiyoshiko’s house, looking over at Ginoza with a smile before getting out of the car and walking around to the sidewalk where she waited for him to exit the car as well. Ginoza hesitated for a moment, looking toward the house before setting aside his coffee cup and getting out of the car. He followed Akane to the door where she rang an old fashioned doorbell that was attached to the wall next to the door. 

A few minutes later the door was opened slightly, revealing Kiyoshiko Michi who looked out with a smile. “Akane-chan? Is that you?”

Akane smiled as she nodded. “Yes it’s me Kiyoshiko-chan. …And I brought Ginoza-san with me this time too.” 

With Akane’s words, the dark haired woman opened the door wider, stepping back to allow Akane and Ginoza inside. “Hello Akane-chan, I’m glad you could come. …And you too Ginoza-san. It’s nice to see you again. Come on in.” 

Ginoza murmured a reply as he and Akane stepped past Kiyoshiko and into the house, they made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table there while Kiyoshiko got them something to drink chatting with Akane as she did so. Once Kiyoshiko sat down she turned toward Ginoza. “So you didn’t bring Dime with you this time?”

“Uh-…” Caught slightly off guard Ginoza paused with his glass half lifted to drink, he lowered the glass to rest on the table, shaking his head slightly before replying. “No, not this time.” 

Kiyoshiko nodded, offering him a hint of a smile as she explained. “I didn’t hear him come in with you. …That’s too bad though, next time maybe.”

Before he quite realized it Ginoza found himself nodding fractionally in agreement. “Yes, perhaps next time.” 

The dark haired woman smiled at him once more before turning back to Akane and the two of them began chatting once more. Ginoza studied the pair while half listening to their conversation, until Akane broke the flow of conversation with a question. “Kiyoshiko-chan can you show us that sketch you’d mentioned working on when we’d had lunch? You did say you’d thought Ginoza-san might like to see it too .” 

_Ah… so that was why Tsunemori had thought I should come with her. That explains it a little, but… why would she or Michi-san think would I want to see it?_ thought Ginoza, a hint of a frown crossing his face. 

Kiyoshiko smiled, nodding as she rose from the table. “Oh of course, I can show it to you now if you like. It’s not quite finished yet, but I have it set up in the library. It’s this way.” She said as she moved to lead the way out of the kitchen. Ginoza and Akane followed her through a portion of the house to a small room with a covered easel and canvas was set up in one corner with a set of white gloves and various art supplies on a small table nearby. A long book shelf stretched across one wall on the other side of the room from it. “Here it is. Like I said it’s not quite finished yet, but most of the details are already done.” said Kiyoshiko as she went over to the easel, pulling the cover off it before turning back to Ginoza and Akane. “Well, what do you think?” On the canvas was a partially finished sketch of a dog, which might have been a husky. 

Ginoza raised an eyebrow as he studied the sketch, which was surprisingly good. _I wouldn’t have thought someone who is unable to see would be able to draw, much less that well._

Akane stepped closer to examine the sketch. “Wow, it’s really impressive Kiyoshiko-chan. You really drew it?”

“Yes, I really drew it.” said Kiyoshiko, laughing softly before reaching out to pick up the pair of gloves from the table top. “These make it easier though, they let me get a ‘feel’ for what I’m doing. They’re a specially made pair of gloves that interface with a program that uses the contrast in the drawing to let me feel the texture of the sketch when I’m wearing them. …And though it doesn’t really help when I’m drawing, I actually can make out shadows. If the light behind whatever I’m looking at is bright enough.”

Akane looked over at Kiyoshiko, smiling as she nodded in understanding. “Still, it’s very good.” 

Ginoza had continued studying the picture as Akane and Kiyoshiko talked, finally moving in a bit closer for a better look. _…Is that-…_  
He looked over at Kiyoshiko, surprised. “Is that Dime?”

Kiyoshiko laughed softly, her expression turning slightly embarrassed. “You figured it out.” She said nodding. “It’s just so unusual to meet someone that has a real dog… I hope you don’t mind?”

Ginoza looked over at Kiyoshiko, his expression thawing a bit, as he shook his head. “No. I don’t mind.” He hesitated a moment before continuing. “…The details aren’t quite right though. You don’t have his markings in this picture. He’s a mix of brown and white.”

“Oh?...” murmured Kiyoshiko, turning toward the picture for a moment before starting to slip on the gloves. Once they were on she turned back toward Ginoza. “Can you show me, Ginoza-san?”

“Show you?” repeated Ginoza hesitating as his earlier vague sense of unease returned faintly. He looked over at Akane uncertainly. 

She shrugged, smiling as she motioned for him to go ahead. “Go on Ginoza-san. I’m sure you’ll do a better job than I would for this.” As she spoke Akane’s wrist communicator signaled an incoming call, she glanced down for a moment to see the name displayed then silenced it allowing the call to go to voice mail. She looked back up with a smile, nodding at Ginoza. “Go ahead.”

“Please?” added Kiyoshiko as she stood with one gloved hand hovering over the canvas as she held out the other toward Ginoza. “I’d appreciate it if you’d help me make sure it’s right. All you’d have to do is just show me where the markings are.”  
Ginoza sighed, then stepped over to where Kiyoshiko stood, taking her hand in his good one. She turned toward him, smiling as she nodded. “Thank you.” 

Just then Akane’s wrist communicator sounded again, she looked down at it once more. “Um, please excuse me… I think maybe I should take this call.”

“It’s all right Akane-chan, please go ahead.” said Kiyoshiko nodding, as she looked back over her shoulder toward where Akane stood. Akane nodded then stepped out of the room to answer the call.

Ginoza looked toward the door Akane had left through for a few moments before turning his attention back toward Kiyoshiko who waited patiently. “…Um. So Dime has patches of white here and here…” he began as he moved Kiyoshiko’s hand over the canvas. 

For a few minutes the conversation centered on the details of Dime’s markings as Kiyoshiko made sure she knew the size and shape of them. Eventually Ginoza’s uneasiness faded enough for him to venture a question. “…So you’re an artist? Tsunemori mentioned that she’d had lunch near where you worked but didn’t mention what you do.”

Kiyoshiko laughed softly, nodding in thanks to Ginoza as she freed her hand from his, and reached to pick up a pencil from the nearby table to begin working on the sketch as they talked. “No. I do work at an art museum though, giving tours. This is just a hobby of mine.” She turned her face slightly toward Ginoza for a moment as he moved to stand nearby. “What about you? What do you do when you’re not working with Akane-chan as an enforcer?”

A surge of tension ran through Ginoza at her words, an unsettled feeling beginning to fill the pit of his stomach. _S-she… knows? …But then why is she acting like this?_ He thought, hesitating to answer for several long minutes as memories of childhood bullying for being the son of a latent criminal surfaced. With an effort he pushed them back, answering tersely. “I read, sometimes.”

“Oh.” murmured Kiyoshiko, tilting her head fractionally for a moment before turning back toward her canvas. “Anyone in particular?”

Ginoza frowned, studying Kiyoshiko as she sketched, trying to discern where she was going with her line of questioning. “…Hmm,… I suppose Tolstoy…” 

“Really? It’s been years since I’ve read any of his work. I think the first one I’d ever read was ‘How Much Land Does a Man Need?’. ‘Family Happiness’ is one of my favorites of Tolstoy’s though.” replied Kiyoshiko, turning toward him for a moment with a smile. “Have you read that one?”

Ginoza nodded, his uncertainty continuing to grow. “Yes. I believe so.”

The conversation continued briefly, with Kiyoshiko asking his thoughts about various parts, and Ginoza’s tense answers.  
“Let’s see… What else…?” murmured Kiyoshiko as she turned back to her work. “Oh. What about his essays? I’ve read some of them too,… I know he had one on art that was interesting.”

“No, I don’t think I have.” said Ginoza, shaking his head as he shifted anxiously. 

“Oh… well if you’d like there’s a book on the shelf over there that has a number of them in it. You can borrow it if you want to.” Kiyoshiko motioned toward the nearby bookshelf for a moment. 

Giving the dark haired woman an uncertain glance, Ginoza hesitantly made his way over to the bookshelf, looking over its contents for the mentioned book, not so much with an intent to borrow but more for something to do to try and ease his agitation. Pulling one book off the shelf he opened it frowning at the pages which were blank save for raised dots on their surface. He closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before pulling another off with similar results, which repeated again on a third attempt. An increasing tension began building in Ginoza’s muscles as he replaced the book. _Why can’t I find it? It’s just a book. Why are all of these books blank?_

“Did you find it?” asked Kiyoshiko’s voice, breaking into Ginoza’s increasingly edgy thoughts. “If you’re having trouble, try the next shelf up, the lowest shelves are my books. The ones on the upper shelves were my grandfather’s. I’m certain he had a copy of the one I was talking about.” 

Ginoza started to reach out to begin searching the next shelf when he stopped, clenching his extended hand into a fist, as his stress overwhelmed him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Ginoza-san? Doing what?” asked Kiyoshiko, turning toward him with a confused expression. “What’s wrong? I can tell something is bothering you…”

Ginoza scoffed, spinning around to face her. “This! No one acts like this, once they find out. Never!” said Ginoza, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, his voice raising as he continued. “Once someone finds out you’re a latent criminal or even related to one they never treat you like a human!” 

Kiyoshiko set her pencil down starting to step toward Ginoza, letting her voice rise to a pitch just below his in an attempt to be heard over him. “Ginoza-san, what in the world are you talking about? What are you so upset about?”

“Why are you being like this?! I know Tsunemori, told you. That you know what I am! Why are you being nice to me?” asked Ginoza, not quite shouting, though the last slipped out in a slightly quieter voice, perhaps the voice of a young boy seeking the answer to the opposite question.

Kiyoshiko breathed a half laugh, shaking her head, her voice finally managing to come out above Ginoza’s as he stopped, breathing heavily from the effect of his emotions. “So what are you saying?! You’d rather I wasn’t nice to you? That you want me to treat you that way too?” she asked, studying him with an undaunted expression.

Catching his breath Ginoza stared at her with a stunned expression for a long moment, before breathing an astonished laugh as he shook his head. “I mean-… no. …No, I wouldn’t rather you weren’t nice… -but, I don’t understand…”

Kiyoshiko let out a breath as she relaxed, sensing that Ginoza was beginning to calm. “Good. It’s okay if you don’t understand though,… maybe it’s just because I see things differently than most people. As far as I’m concerned there’s no reason to treat you differently than anyone else.” She said smiling slightly at Ginoza. 

Ginoza eyed her for a long moment, the tightness of the knot in his stomach easing, as he let out a breath, it seemed he’d been holding without realizing, for most of his life. “I’m sorry.” He murmured quietly. 

Kiyoshiko shook her head, reaching out a hand toward Ginoza. “It’s okay. It’s not easy to feel alone,… or to be treated differently because of something you didn’t have control over.”

“No, it’s not.” murmured Ginoza as he hesitantly took Kiyoshiko’s offered hand, studying the dark haired woman, her unseeing eyes hidden behind dark glasses. 

“Is everything all right?” A voice broke into the moment, causing Ginoza and Kiyoshiko to turn toward the door as their hands parted. Akane stood in the doorway surveying them with an uncertain expression. “I heard shouting.”

Ginoza hesitated for a moment, as the image of what he and Kiyoshiko shouting at each other must have sounded like came to him, even if she didn’t hear the entirety of what was being said. He laughed slightly, a loosely fisted hand coming up to cover an amused smile. “Yes. Everything is fine. You don’t have to worry...” 

Akane tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him, then shook her head a smile coming to her lips. “We have to go. I got a call from Inspector Shimotsuki after I took the other call. We’re needed back at headquarters.”

Ginoza nodded at Akane, starting to turn to follow her out of the room. Kiyoshiko shed her gloves on to the table near her easel, quickly scribbling something on a paper scrap, then moved over to the bookshelf for a moment, running her fingers along the spines of the books before pulling one off the shelf. That done she followed Ginoza and Akane to the door. 

Akane paused at the door, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry we have to leave so suddenly Kiyoshiko-chan. Thank you for having us over though, and for showing us the sketch. I’m glad I got to see it.”

“It’s all right Akane-chan, I understand.” said Kiyoshiko smiling at Akane. “I’m glad you were able to come.”

After a pause she turned toward Ginoza, nodding slightly to him. “Ginoza-san. I hope we’re able to finish our conversation sometime. …Not the other one necessarily, but the one about Tolstoy. …In the meantime though I thought maybe you’d like to borrow this.” Kiyoshiko held out the book to Ginoza, which he took after a brief hesitation. 

“…Yes,… I’d like that too but-…” Ginoza glanced toward Akane, reluctant to trouble her with something like bringing him to visit again. 

Kiyoshiko laughed softly. “It wouldn’t have to be face to face you know. You could call me.”

A hint of a startled expression crossed Ginoza’s face for an instant before a faint hint of a smile curved his lips. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. …Thank you Michi-san.”  
Kiyoshiko smiled inclining her head to Ginoza before seeing he and Akane out the door. She waved, lingering in the doorway briefly as the pair started off down the sidewalk. Ginoza and Akane made their way back to Akane’s car, going back to MWPSB headquarters, plunging into another case upon their arrival.


	2. Epilogue

**\---Epilogue: Two weeks later---**

Ginoza stepped into his quarters and dropped down on his couch with a sigh as he loosened his tie. It had been another difficult case, and though she tried to hide it the case had taken a toll on Akane especially. Ginoza frowned, hoping that Akane would indeed rest now that he’d finally convinced her to go home. _…She looked exhausted…_ thought Ginoza, lifting his head slightly from where it rested on the back of the couch as Dime padded over to him tail wagging, as the large husky rested his head and paws on Ginoza’s leg.

The dark haired enforcer obligingly petted the dog’s head as he looked around the room, feeling the weight of the room’s emptiness save for himself and Dime beginning to press in on him. It was going to be another long night, and while he appreciated Dime’s companionship, at the moment it wasn’t quite enough to alleviate the silence. Ginoza lifted his hand, having a passing thought of calling Akane. _I just sent her home to rest though. It doesn’t make any sense to call and disturb her now._ thought Ginoza, letting his hand fall back onto Dime’s head once more. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair before getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen area to pour himself something to drink. 

Ginoza let his gaze drift across the countertop as he sipped at the alcohol, his eyes catching for a moment on the collection of Tolstoy essays he’d left sitting on its surface. Picking up the book Ginoza carried it and his drink with him back over to the couch. He set the book on the coffee table, studying it intently. It was already quite late. _And it’s been weeks… She might have changed her mind by now._ added Ginoza mentally as he bit his lip hesitating. Taking another sip of his drink to steady his nerves before setting the glass aside Ginoza came to a decision, and keyed a number into his wrist communicator. He waited anxiously for a minute or two before a voice came through from the other side. 

“Hello?” said the woman’s voice. 

Ginoza took a breath. “Um,… I’m sorry it’s so late. …I thought we might continue our discussion?”

“Ginoza-san? …No it’s all right, I’m glad you called actually.” said Kiyoshiko, a hint of a smile carrying through on her voice. “After our talk I started rereading some of his stories. I was thinking about something in this one I’d read the other day. Have you read ‘Alyosha the Pot’?... I was thinking about the part in it where Alyosha met Ustinja...” continued Kiyoshiko after a brief pause, when he didn’t respond right away.

Closing his eyes for a moment Ginoza leaned back against the couch, listening as the warmth of her voice began to push back the emptiness of the room a little. …Perhaps, just enough to ease the lonely ache in his chest, just for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work mentioned by Kiyoshiko, is Tolstoy's essay entitled "What is Art?".  
> At the time of the posting of this story I haven't yet read it in it's entirety, however the version of it I found on Amazon Kindle also contained a foreword by Tolstoy in which he expresses his views on censorship and being censored, which I found amusing considering the level of censorship under Sybil, and also somewhat relevant to revelations that will come later in this series.
> 
> I leave it to the reader to imagine if the foreword was included in the collection of essays that was lent to Ginoza.


End file.
